This invention deals with water or other liquid dispensers of the commercial type each of which has a reservoir from which the cold or hot water is dispensed. The water is supplied in a large bottle which is inverted over the reservoir so that the water flows through the spout of the bottle neck into the reservoir. For delivery and storage now the neck is provided with a sample cap. At the present time this cap must first be removed and the bottle is then inverted and positioned over the reservoir in communication therewith. The filled bottles are very heavy and as the bottles are inverted it is usual to hold the hand over the spout to prevent loss of substantial amounts of the water. This is difficult to do and is not sanitary. The empty bottles are turned with the spout in the neck open which is unsanitary and makes them more difficult to clean and sanitize.